Sketches
by HHHlllfan16
Summary: Stories. All can be possible in stories. From a teen meeting a dragon (and losing a leg in the process) to a man who became the pride of his land. Now it's the turn of others to tell their own tales in their own draconic way...Shall we see?
1. Chapter 1

**Sketches**

 **This technically is not my first fanfiction story I will be publishing, but I'm still learning how to write and how to use it self. In other words, hi! I'm new in fanfiction and in this file I'll be publishing snips for stories I will write in the future. Also, I will expose my self to criticism in this little snips I'll be sharing with you guys, as I said before, I'm still learning how to write, what my style is, and everything in between. I will take critics on how good or bad my writing, but I will not write to please an audience but for the joy of writing. Now I have nothing else to say-err write. Nothing else to write, so with no farther... Howe ever it is written, and enjoy this** _ **part**_ **of a story.**

 **Oh yeah! I do not own How to train your dragon.**

 **Hiccup slender**

How did he end up like this? It all had started as a normal day, the normal routine. Wake up, breakfast, flight, academy… But instead of going to the academy, he had seen a shadow in the woods and followed it. He dismounted Toothless after getting in land, and walked for a few minutes. Next thing he knows he's surrounded by magic fog that comes out of nowhere, Toothless isn't around, and he runs for dear life to get away from him. No, not him, _it_.

He kind of knew what this thing did to unfortunately souls. _Just like me_. _It_ would chase it's pray for fun, and when the pray couldn't go any farther, _It_ would snatch them and take them to Thor knows where. Those souls would be never seen again. And now _he_ was too going to become one of those lost souls.

But why?

Why?

This creature was suppose to be just a legend. Stories to scare little kids and teach them to never disobey their parents.

IT wasn't suppose to be real. IT wasn't suppose to be chasing him. IT wasn't suppose to _want_ him.

So why was this even happening?

And why hasn't he got out of the forest yet!

Where was Toothless!

He needed to find him.

That was what was encouraging to keep running, even if he was exhausted and completely out of breath, he needed to see his best friend was ok. And if IT hadn't done something to him. But even he had a limit.

No matter how much he had trained his running in the times when dragon and vikings were at war, he had to stop. And he did.

He turned around to see any sign of IT. But nothing was at sight, only the fog. He sunk to the ground; leaning against what he thought was a tree. Still gasping for his breath, he started to formulate a plan to at least communicate to Toothless. A Night Fury call would do just the thing, but not until he had a little of oxygen in his lungs. He moved his head slightly and was surprised on how soft the tree was. It could easily be mistaken by…

Fabric!

He yanked to his fee-err foot and turned. He tried to call Toothless, scream for help, but not even a gasp could find a way out of his throat. IT found him.

IT.

Found.

Him.

No expression on his face, not a face at all. And even so, with a face as white as paper, stared at him. Weird, black clothing, which explain the "soft tree" situation. Standing. Tall, thin, and long thin arms. One of them reaching to Hiccup's face.

Nothing could be done.

Everything became black. And Hiccup was property of IT.

 **This was written in December 28** **th** **2014\. I know it may not count in written texts of mine since the way I write now could have change since then. But… I still use it as inspiration to write other pieces of writing I have store in my factory.**

 **Thank you for reading and I'll wait for your written opinions.**

 **A.k.a. reviews.**

 **Thank you again.**


	2. Chapter 2: Small Hiccup and big four

**Ok... I have to admit that I was hoping for more than 2 reviews for this file, but I'm still starting to do this and I'll wait. Besides, my friends are still with me on this (even if they poke my insides through the internet... funny story I'll tell you in another time...btw, it wasn't literally). Whatever, I might have to change the summery since a friend told me that no one would understand what this file is for (I still felt it fit, though), and I'll start to put little descriptions on what the chapters are about.**

 **Hope you enjoy the holidays and any festivities you guys celebrate.**

 **xxx**

 **"Small Hiccup and big four"**

 **An idea I got a looooong time ago about Jack Frost, Merida Dunbroch, and Rapunzel Corona, to meet Hiccup as a child and a lot of other things.**

 **I'm still developing this story so I'll see what I can do with it because I really want to write it.**

* * *

An annoying mission for Jack and friends: Seriously.

What was North thinking? Their first mission as Guardians was… Take a Viking kid to some healer who for some logical reason lived on the other side of the island, and for some other _logical_ reason, Jack couldn't just fly with the child to the healer's home. This was stupid.

He was the Guardian of fun not some kids body guard for peat's sake, and being walking through a forest with a non-talking-at-all kid wasn't exactly a fun idea for Jack.

"Well," started Rapunzel. "What if we play twenty questions? Yes or No questions so you can play too, Hiccup."

Jack knew that Rapunzel would be better at this than Merida and probably himself, and sometimes he wondered if it was because, most of the time, she acted as if she was Hiccup's age; a 6-year old.

They all stopped, even the child. Hiccup seemed to know that Rapunzel's suggestion was mostly directed to him; with arms crossed, Hiccup was looking at the ground thoughtful as Rapunzel continued. "I mean, we've been walking for ever in silence, and it would be nice to make time go easier. Don't you think?"

Hiccup had raised his head and gave a small nod: yes.

"Yay! Ok, who wants to go first?"

"I'll go," Said the redheaded archer. "But with one condition, we can ask as many questions as we want."

"I don't know, what do you think, Hiccup?" Asked Rapunzel, again, to the young Viking.

Jack knew what she was doing; she wanted to make him feel welcome among us. Judging by how Hiccup acted, there's a pretty good chance that Hiccup didn't have any friends.

He himself knows how that's like.

Maybe he should have considered it a little more. It wasn't the kid's fault, and probably Hiccup didn't even want to go in the first place.

What an idiot he was.

What an idiot

* * *

 **Yeah... I hope I can do better than that**

 **Like, review, follow, and all that good stuff.**

 **'Till next time.**


	3. Chapter 3: Christmas Hiccup

**Ok, no one's interested in this Fanfic file...**

 **What should I do?**

 **...**

 **...**

 **I SHOULD HAVE GONE WITH A NAIVE SUMMARY!**

 **If anyone is actually reading this, thank you.**

 **I know this looks more like nothing, but it's because I'm having a lot of ideas without an actual story board (which is really annoying) and thanks to that it has makes it difficult to not only not being able to concentrate on one thing, but also to write as for a while I been wanting to write... but I don't how... I'm now starting to get out of this dark age, and I'm** **excited to get back on working with all the stories I have in plan.**

 **For the meantime... I'll change the summery.**

 **xxx**

 **"Christmas Hiccup"**

 **As the -sort of- tittle says, this is a christmas story with the HTTYD characters. I have before christmas last year, but I figure it wouldn't be ready for the season.**

 **Besides, it gives me more time to write off everything else, since it is ready. I just need to write down.**

 **Any who, to give a little background this story is about Snotlout been frustrated for not been able to talk to the gang as he wants to do something nice for... guess who?**

* * *

Mission Happiness

Five minutes…

Still five minutes…

Just a little more and…

Four minutes.

From all the times he could have being right about something, from 365 days of one year, he had to be right about today; the last day of school. He had being absolutely correct.

Mr. Callaghan had made the test even harder than expected and took him the entire hour to finish it. Now to think of it, he was certain he had failed it. Why was physical science so hard? And that was only first period.

Couch Kelly needed to talk to him about some crappy strategy for the football game they were having that afternoon, and thank you very much, he was late for second period. His third period was at the other side of the building, so he couldn't stay after class to talk to his friends.

He wouldn't mind been late or even skip the class -his English class, for the love of Odin- but his teacher had warned him, "one more tardy unexcused, or if I find out you're skipping class again, you'll be suspended." What a pain in the ass.

Even he couldn't be at the cafeteria for lunch because he needed to work on some project with his sixth period teacher.

The entire day was like that, things kept on popping up and stopped Snotlout from talking _and seen_ his friends. But now it was eighth period… Gods, no!

"Ok, class, hoy tengo una sorpresa para ustedes."

Spanish. From all the classes he could have chosen, it just _had_ to be Spanish. He literally couldn't stand it anymore; he had a long day, and he wasn't in the mood to learn any Spanish. Couldn't the bell just-

"RING."


End file.
